<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sad by tepidspongebath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761521">Sad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath'>tepidspongebath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inksolation May 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sherlock's baking this time, more an adjective than an emotion, not as sad as the title implies, they're all right they're just at home, warning for a covid-19 setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sherlock, hi. What do you need?”</p><p>“Do you assume I need something every time I call?”</p><p>“Don’t you always?”</p><p>“I— fair point, Molly.”</p><p>Written for <a href="https://bluebellofbakerstreet.tumblr.com/post/618139999052939264/bluebellofbakerstreet-still-got-the-coronavirus">bluebellofbakerstreet's</a> twenty-fourth Inksolation prompt for May.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inksolation May 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sherlock, hi. What do you need?”</p><p>“Do you assume I need something every time I call?”</p><p>“Don’t you always?”</p><p>“I— fair point, Molly.”</p><p>“Well, I do let you know when I mind. What is it this time?”</p><p>“I need your opinion.”</p><p>“<em>My </em>opinion?”</p><p>“John’s at work, Mrs. Hudson is too inclined to be kind, and Mycroft is out of the question.”</p><p>“What disqualifies Greg?”</p><p>“Greg?”</p><p>“I know you know I mean Lestrade.”</p><p>“If it was a doughnut, perhaps.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>Sherlock</em>.”</p><p>“I only mean that I trust your aesthetic sensibilities more than his. Will you help me?”</p><p>“Why not? What is this aesthetic thing then?”</p><p>“<em>This.”</em></p><p>“Oh. Dear.”</p><p>“It’s that bad, is it?”</p><p>“No! Not at all, no. It’s a very nice...very nice...er...”</p><p>“It’s a fairy cake.”</p><p>“Sherlock Holmes, why on earth are you making fairy cakes?”</p><p>“John’s at work.”</p><p>“Yes, you said.”</p><p>“He’s had some success with shortbread, and I wanted to surprise him.”</p><p>“Ooh, yes, I saw the blog. That’s sweet. And competitive. And is that one of my crucibles you’re using as a ramekin?”</p><p>“It might be. We don’t have a muffin tray. Stop avoiding the fairy cake, Molly. What do you think? And don’t say it’s nice, you blink more frequently when you lie.”</p><p>Well, it’s — it’s—”</p><p>“Sad, am I right?”</p><p>“The little cake wings are sort of droopy, Sherlock. And, oh dear, are they sinking?”</p><p>“The structural integrity is compromised, yes.”</p><p>“And the icing is very...blue.”</p><p>“I learned that food coloring is very different from microbial stains or textile dyes.”</p><p>“Oh dear. That has to be the best of the lot, right? I know you. You wouldn’t have a single replicate unless you ran into a limiting reagent, and I know I’m missing more than one crucible.”</p><p>“Um, yes.”</p><p>“Oh, Sherlock. Listen, how long do you have till John gets home?”</p><p>“Three hours and twenty-six minutes. Thirty-two minutes if he doesn’t tie his shoelaces before leaving the surgery.”</p><p>“Okay. The first thing you need to do is wash up. I can see from here that that kitchen’s a very blue mess. Then I’m going to send you a recipe for a mug cake. If you have what you need to make fairy cake, you can make those. They’re really easy and really good. I’ve been eating loads of them.”</p><p>“Is that why you’ve put on the three pounds?”</p><p>“Sherlock, if you’re going to be like that...”</p><p>“I only meant that you look more comfortable than you were the last time we spoke. Which is good. Chocolate helps, then?”</p><p>“A bit. Though I like the ones with espresso powder and Nutella.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>“Anyway, you need to start cleaning, and I’ll send you that recipe. Let me know when you’re about to start making it, okay?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYSkWRame01">This is the messy handwritten first draft on Tumbr.</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>